Petit Pitou
by Naginichan
Summary: qu'Est se qui se passe si James a labrillante idée que Sirius se transforme en chien pour connaitre les pire secret de Snape? Defi de tenshinoyoru. Slash SriusSeverus. bonne lecture.


Voici ma fic pour le défi de Tenshi-no-yoru.

En tout cas voici ma fic!!

Les pensées de Sirius sont en italique avec des petites étoiles de chaque coter.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Sirius était assit sur le lit de James, avec son ami. Il parlait à voix basse pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

-James je ne ferai pas sa. Tu ne penses pas que le monde va se demander ou je suis? Toutes mes fans girl vont vouloir savoir où je me cache et elles vont toutes te poser des questions.

-Oui, mais Sirius on n'a plus d'idées pour des blagues contre Snape…

-Non. Je ne le ferai pas.

Sirius se leva du lit et sorti du dortoir sans écouter les protestations de James. Il s'assit dans la salle commune près de Peter et Remus. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce que James lui demandait. Oui, d'accord il détestait Snape autant que James, mais il y avait des limites. En plus, il devrait supporter Snape à longueur de journée. Non, il ne voulait pas le faire. Il se leva et partit pour aller dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il oublia les 3 autres maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Il arriva dans la grande salle et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Il ne remarqua même pas ses amis venir s'assirent a ses côtés.

-Sirius… Sirius…

Le dit Sirius se retourna vers la voix qui lui parlait. Remus le regardait avec un visage inquiet.

-Sirius ça va? Ça fait 5 minutes je te parle et que tu réponds pas.

-Ah désolé je réfléchissais…

-C'est nouveau ça.

James venait de se lever.

-C'est pas tout, on a un cours de potion dans 5 minutes je te rappelle…

-Oui j'arrive.

Ils se levèrent et partirent vers les cachots pour leur cours en commun avec les Serpentards. En arrivant dans leur cours, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place dans le fond de la classe. Ils étaient presque les derniers à arriver. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes à peine après nos trois joyeux lurons. Le cours commença, et comme toujours James et Sirius qui étaient assit à la même table se permirent de faire perdre quelque point à leur maison a cause de leur incompétence. Sirius était très bon en potion comme dans toutes ses autres matières, mais il détestait quand le professeur avait raison, donc il s'obstinait avec celui-ci sur tout et rien. James, de son coté, avait un peu plus de misère en potion, donc il s'arrangea pour faire enrager le pauvre Snape. Celui-ci, qui était assit deux tables devant les maraudeurs, ne prêtait pas attention aux crises de protestations de Sirius contre les points enlevés par leur professeur, ce qui lui valu un sort inventé par Sirius et James qui fait pousser les poils a une vitesse phénoménal. Tout les élèves trouvaient cela très drôle malgré que James avait fait ce sort plus d'une dizaine de fois, sauf bien sur Lily Evans qui ne manqua pas de réprimander le fautif avant même que le professeur n'ouvre la bouche.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUE T'A DANS LA TÊTE POTTER??

-Ben quoi Lily, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne lui faudrait pas un peu de barbe pour cacher son énorme nez.

-NON, tu l'as déjà fait un million de fois cette blague là Potter et a chaque fois elle n'était pas drôle. Tu es vraiment immature Potter.

James resta cloué après ce que Lily lui dit, ce qui fit rire encore plus ses compagnons de classe. Snape sorti de la classe en marchant sur ses cheveux et sa nouvelle barbe pour aller a l'infirmerie. Dix minutes plus tard la cloche sonna et les maraudeur sortirent de la classe en silence. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour aller chercher leurs livres pour le deuxième cours. À mi-chemin, Sirius s'arrêta et commença a fouiller dans son sac avec énergie.

-J'ai oublier quelque chose dans le cours de potion. Pouvez-vous prendre mes livres, je vous rejoint dans le cours de DCFM.

Il repartit en courant sans même attendre leur réponse. Il avait oublié son petit cahier noir. C'était dans ce cahier qu'il marquait toutes ses pensée. C'était comme son journal intime. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le lise car il marquait vraiment tout là-dedans et même les maraudeurs n'avaient pas le droit de lire son contenu. En tournant le coin d'un mur, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui était devant lui et il fonça droit dans cette personne. Ils tombèrent les deux très lourdement sur le sol. Sirius se releva et tendit sa main à la personne sans regarder de qui il s'agissait. Quand il eut vu le visage de la personne en question il retira sa main et commença à lui faire des reproches.

-Snape tu pourrais faire plus attention quand tu marches, tu m'as fais tomber. Mais on dirait que tu a perdu ta barbe! Dommage, ça pouvait cacher ton visage.

-Toujours un très grand sens de l'humour, Black. Aussi toujours à mettre la faute sur les autres, mais je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui courait comme un fou dans le couloir.

-Je suis pressé j'ai oublier mon… euh… quelque chose dans la classe de potion.

Il dépassa Snape qui était toujours assit sur le sol et continua à courir pour rejoindre la classe qu'il quittait 5 minutes auparavant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Après quelques secondes il entra dans la classe. Le professeur n'était pas là. Il alla à sa place et chercha son petit cahier noir. Il ne le trouvait pas. Sirius regarda dans son sac, mais ne le trouva pas. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir mis dedans le matin même. Il décida de retourner au dortoir voir si il y était. Quand il se retourna, il tomba face à face avec un Snape rieur. Celui-ci leva la main et montra le petit cahier noir de Sirius.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Black?

-Rends-moi ça, Snape sinon…

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas m'envoyer un sort aussi stupide que celui de ton pote Potter? J'aimerais voir ça.

-Ne me tente pas Snape et donne moi ce cahier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si précieux ce cahier. C'est peut-être la liste de tes nombreuses conquêtes?

-Non Snape. Ce qu'il y a dedans ne te regarda absolument pas. Et même si tu voulais le lire, il y a un sort de détection de voix pour que personne ne puise lire, donc il ne sert a rien. Donne-le moi tout de suite.

-Et si je décidais de le garder, tu ferais quoi?

-Moi je ne sais pas, mais toi tu vas le regretter.

-Je demande à voir Black.

Snape mit le cahier dans son sac et repartit sans même regarder Sirius. Celui-ci eu du mal à réagir, alors quand il décida enfin à bouger Snape avait disparut. Sirius était très en colère. Il monta les marche des cachots et alla en vitesse rejoindre ses amis dans le cours de DCFM. Il arriva juste avant le classe. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de James et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je vais le faire James, compte sur moi. Snivellus va manger ses bas.

James se retourna vers Sirius et vit la colère qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il décida de ne pas poser de questions. Le cours se passa dans le silence et tout le monde fut surprit que James et Sirius ne firent pas perdre de point à Gryffondor. Quand le cours finit les maraudeurs sortir de leur deuxième cours de la journée encore en silence. La journée se passa assez vite mais toujours pas assez pour Sirius qui allait jouer le coup de l'année a Snape. Au souper, quand Sirius vit Severus se lever de table, il se leva aussi et il fit un sourire à James, qui comprit se qu'il allait faire. Il suivit Snape en dehors de la grande salle sans se faire voir. Il continua à le suivre jusqu'aux cachots. Puis, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard, il se changea en chien et avança en vitesse pour aller s'asseoir à coté d'un Severus complètement abasourdit de voir un chien dans le château. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de reculer d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Il commença à faire des signes au chien pour qu'il parte.

-Va-t'en espèce de chien pouilleux.

_Chien pouilleux, je vais lui en montrer des chiens pouilleux moi…_

Le chien noir avança vers un Snape complètement effrayé, mais ne finit pas d'avancer car il entendit du son derrière lui. Il se retourna sur lui-même et regarda qui le dérangeait en train de jouer avec Snape. C'était James, Remus et Peter. James regarda le chien avec un sourire amusé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux? Et pourquoi diable James me regarde avec se sourire? _

James releva les yeux vers Snape qui se forçait pour ne pas paraître effrayé.

-Tu t'es enfin fait un ami Snivellus. Vous allez très bien ensemble. Sombre, les cheveux gras et un long nez.

Il se mit a rire vite suivit de Peter.

_Non mais il va un peu loin lui. Moi ressembler à Snivellus?! Je vais lui montrer moi de quel façon on se ressemble. _

Sirius avança vers James en grognant. Il montra ses dents avec un air méchant. James changea de visage à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Hey Snape, dit lui de reculer. Dit lui d'arrêter ça.

Snape sourit devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Son pire ennemi qui se fessait grognait dessus par un chien pouilleux. Quel beau spectacle. Après quelques minutes de réflexion en silence à sourire, il décida de libérer son ennemi du chien.

-Vient ici le chien…

Le dit chien se retourna vers Snape en arrêtant de japper et alla se placer assit a coté de son nouveau maître.

-Tu fais moins le comique quand tu es menacé par un chien, pathétique.

Le chien laissa sortir un grognement qui ressemblait plutôt a un rire.

_C'est toi qui dit ça Snape pourtant tu avant autant peur il y a 5 minutes… _

-Ton chien est aussi fou que toi Snivellus.

Sans autre remarque James partit en disant à voix basse plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

-Tu joues ton rôle à merveille, Padfoot.

Severus entendit son commentaire, mais ne comprit pas se qu'il voulait dire. Il se retourna vers le chien et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Le chien le regardait avec la langue qui pendait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Severus se retourna vers la porte et dit le mot de passe. Il entra le plus vite possible pour que le chien ne puise pas entrer avec lui. Il marcha jusqu'à son dortoir pour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva de bonne heure comme toujours et alla prendre une douche. Il était inquiet, mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi. Après avoir prit sa douche, il s'habilla, sortit de sa chambre de préfet dortoir et alla à la porte de la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il découvrit une foule de serpentard qui riait. Il continua son chemin, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa main. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait sur la main et vit le chien qui lui léchait la main.

-Encore toi? Tu vas me lâcher à la fin?!

-Tu connais se chien Snape?

-Bien sur que non. Il me suit depuis hier au souper.

_Et j'ai dormi sur le plancher pour te faire chier. _

Severus se retourna sans attendre que quelqu'un dise quoi que se soit et continua son chemin sans prendre garde au chien qui continuait à le suivre. Il avança jusqu'à la grande salle sous les murmures amusés des personnes qui croisaient son chemin. En entrant dans la grande salle, tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il se retourna et vit le chien qui le regardait encore. Il murmura le plus bas possible pour que seul le chien puise l'entendre.

-Tu vas me lâcher à la fin?!

Le chien s'assit devant lui et continua à le regarder, la langue pendante. Severus se retourna et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Le chien le suivit et monta sur le banc à coté de lui.

-Ah non tu restes par terre. Pas question que je mange avec un chien assis à coté de moi.

Le chien jappa une fois et prit quelque chose dans un plat de la table avant de redescendre du banc. Il se coucha derrière Severus et commença à manger. Severus mangea sans se préoccuper des têtes tourner vers lui. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et partit le plus vite possible pour semer le chien. Il descendit les marches pour retourner au dortoir. Il traversa la porte en vitesse et alla en vitesse dans son dortoir. En traversant la porte il regarda derrière et vit le chien qui le suivait encore.

-Aaahhh je vais devenir fou arrête de me suivre…

Il regarda le chien qui venait de s'asseoir quelques secondes avant de continuer.

-Bon, si je te laisse entrer dans mon dortoir tu vas arrêter de me suivre dans toute l'école?

_ Non mais je veux te suivre moi. Ça ne serait plus drôle si je restais ici. Mais bon, si je dis oui, il va peut-être m'accepter. _

Le chien se leva et entra dans la chambre. Severus ferma la porte et regarda ce que faisait le chien. Il était monté sur le lit de Snape et il dormait déjà. Severus se rapprocha du lit et se coucha de façon à pouvoir flatter son nouvel ami à poils. Sirius se leva et alla se coucher avec la tête sur le ventre de Severus, qui continua à la flatter.

-Tu sais mon petit chien, si tu veux rester ici avec moi il faut que je te trouve un nom. Que dirait tu de Rex?

_Ark non mais je suis pas un chien policier moi. Appelle moi Padfoot. C'est sa que je veux… Comment lui dire que je veux Padfoot. _

Sirius jappa et fit un non de la tête.

-Oh tu es un chien intelligent en plus de ça. D'accord comment vais-je t'appeler dans ce cas la?

Le chien recommença à japper.

_ Padfoot. Padfoot. Appelle moi Padfoot. _

-Oh mais quel mauvais caractère. Tu as le même caractère que Sirius… euh… Black. Ah mais quel con celui-là. Il se prend vraiment pour le roi du monde. Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que je pense vraiment de Black…?

_ Oui je veux bien savoir ce que tu pense de moi._

-Wouf wouf

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment lourd.

-Wouf wouf

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'il est très sexy…

_ QUOI ??? Non mais QUOI?? Il me trouve sexy. Snape me trouve sexy. C'est complètement impossible. _

-Ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais surpris. L'as-tu déjà vu ce gars la? Il est beau je te l'accorde mais il est tellement… aaahhh il me tape sur les nerf juste penser à lui j'en est mal a la tête. Bon c'est pas tout je dois aller en cours. J'ai potions, avec notre cher Black.

_ Tu n'es pas très chanceux mon cher Snape parce que ton cher Black ne sera pas là… Je pourrais sortir avec lui et aller au cours pareil… Non je n'aurai pas le temps de revenir. _

Severus se leva et prit son sac à dos pour le mettre sur son épaule. Il parti pour son premier cours de la journée en réfléchissant au nom qu'il pourrait donner au chien. Il arriva au cours le dernier. Il était tellement rester allonger avec le chien, qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Pendant tout le cours, il pensa au chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en ce moment? Il était peut-être en train de fouiller dans ses tiroirs! Il se fit sortir de ses rêveries par un James rieur.

-Hey Snape tu as l'air fatigué. Est-ce que ton nouveau compagnon le chien t'aurait occupé cette nuit pour que tu aies cette air rêveur?

-Va jouer ailleurs Potter! J'ai pas très envie de me chicaner avec toi ce matin.

James fit une moue triste.

-Parce que d'habitude tu en as envie? C'est intéressent à savoir.

Il se retourna et alla se rasseoir à sa table. Severus le suivit des yeux et remarqua que Sirius n'était pas là. Où était-il? Pendant le reste du cours il pensa encore au nom du chien et aussi à Sirius qui n'était pas là, ce qui le fit manquait sa potion. Quand la cloche sonna, il prit un échantillon pour aller porter au professeur qui ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque.

-Monsieur Snape, vous avez l'air plutôt dans la lune aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Black ont quelque chose à voir avec cela? Est-ce qu'ils vous embêtent?

-Non monsieur je suis préoccupé parce que… il y a un chien qui me suit partout ou je vais depuis hier et je lui cherche un nom.

Le professeur regarda autour de Severus avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je ne vois aucun chien avec vous monsieur Snape?!?

-Non je l'ai fait rester dans mon dortoir parce qu'on ne doit pas avoir de chien à l'école, mais il ne veux vraiment pas me laisser tranquille. Je me suis dit que s'il restait dans ma chambre, il ne dérangerait personne vu que je suis seul dans ma chambre de préfet.

-Oui vous pouvez le garder, s'il ne fait pas de dégâts. Bon vous pouvez partir maintenant.

-Bonne journée professeur.

-Bonne journée Monsieur Snape.

Severus partit de la salle de cours et alla directement à son dortoir. Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva le chien couché sur le lit qui dormait. Il leva la tête vers le nouveau venu quand il entra dans la chambre.

_Enfin, je m'ennuyais tout seul. Et en plus j'ai faim. _

Sirius aboya en descendant du lit, courut jusqu'à Severus et sauta pour le faire tomber par terre en lui léchant le visage.

_Faites que plus jamais je n'aille à faire ça! James, je vais te tuer pour cette idée stupide… et je vais tuer Snape pour m'avoir volé mon cahier. _

-Hey attend un peu toi… arck… arrête de me lécher c'est dégoûtant!

Sirius se tassa et s'assit devant Snape.

_Je vais arrêter avec plaisir. _

Severus se releva et alla vers son lit. Il s'y assit, ouvra un tiroir du meuble à coté de son lit et sortit un petit livre noir. Sirius le reconnut tout de suite. Il sauta sur le lit et le prit des mains de Severus. Pour aller le mettre en dessous du lit par la suite.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sirius remonta sur le lit et grogna un peu pour le dissuader d'aller le rechercher.

-D'accord je ne le lirais pas tout de suite mais tu ne réussiras pas à m'empêcher de le lire à l'infini. Je vais bien réussir un jour. Black ne doit pas avoir réussit à le faire garder si bien que ça son journal. Il est peut-être bon en DCFM, mais il ne sera jamais aussi intelligent que moi.

_ Non mais il veux vraiment lire mon journal celui là. _

Severus se leva et décida d'aller dans le bain avant le dîner car il n'avait pas de cours avant l'après-midi. Sirius se leva aussi et le suivit dans la salle de bain. Quand Snape s'en rendit compte, il sourit.

-Tu veux prendre ton bain aussi? Viens on va le prendre ensemble et on te trouvera un nom avant que je vire fou à chercher comme un dingue.

Il referma la porte derrière le chien et avança pour ouvrir les robinets du grand bain qu'il avait devant lui. Il alla sortir 2 grandes serviettes, du shampoing et des savon divers d'une grande armoire. Severus se retourna vers le chien qui le regardait encore.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un chien que ce n'est pas gênant de se mettre nu devant toi.

_Aller, vas-y qu'on voit si tu es plus beau que tu en as l'air. _

-Bon allons-y.

Snape commença par enlever sa robe de sorcier puis sa cravate. Il ôta tous ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que son caleçon.

_Dieux du ciel, bordel de merde. Faut dire que sous ses vêtement ample se cache un très beau corps…non mais il cache bien son jeu… maintenant le caleçon mon grand… oh mon dieu, Sirius ressaisis toi…_

Snape se retourna dans l'intention de cacher son intimité quand il allait enlever son caleçon, et fit découvrir à Sirius un dos rempli de cicatrices.

_Mon dieu pourquoi il a ça lui? _

Le chien s'approcha de son nouveau maître et lui tira sur la main pour qu'il descende au même niveau que lui. Severus regarda le chien et se pencha.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as le chien?

Le dit chien contourna notre Severus en caleçon pour se mettre dans son dos et commença à lécher ses cicatrices dans l'intention que Snape lui raconte pourquoi il les avait.

-Oh tu as vu mes vilaines cicatrices. Tu sais, tu es le premier, à part bien sûr mes parents, qui les voient. Quand mon père n'est pas content de moi, depuis mon enfance, il me punit au fouet. Il dit que c'est une preuve d'amour qu'il a envers moi. C'est d'ailleurs sa seule preuve d'amour. Il dit aussi que quand je serait capable de ne plus souffrir sous les coups, je serai un homme. Je ne cris et ne pleure plus depuis l'age de 7 ans. J'était habitué à la douleur et je savais très bien que ma mère devenait folle à m'entendre crier à mon père d'arrêter. Ma mère a toujours était trop faible pour empêcher mon père de le faire et maintenant la seule manière d'avoir son attention c'est de faire un bêtise pour me faire fouetter par la suite… bon c'est pas tout on a un bain a prendre.

Severus se releva et alla vers le bain. Le chien resta là quelques instants à réfléchir.

_Bon dieu de merde… d'accord je n'aime pas particulièrement Snape mais de la à le fouetter c'est complètement absurde… En tout cas ça explique le caractère de cochon et les émotions cachées…_

Quand il sorti de ses pensées, Snape était déjà assit dans son bain à se laver. Il alla vers l'armoire, sortie une autre débarbouillette et alla rejoindre Severus dans le bain pour commencer à lui lava le torse avec les débarbouillettes entre les dents.

-Hey le chien, t'es gentil mais je suis encore capable de me laver seul, tu sais.

Le chien grogna un coup pour le faire taire.

-D'accord d'accord, continue.

Severus s'accota la tête sur le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux pour laisser le chien le laver.

_Frotte frotte frotte, faut tout laver de fond en comble. _

Sirius s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer le corps devant lui.

_Faut dire qu'iln' est pas laid placé comme sa. Il a l'air si paisible, sa peau pâle mouillée, les yeux fermés, les lèvre qui ont l'air si douce… je me demande si…_

Sirius s'approcha du visage de Severus et lui lécha la bouche ce qui eut pour seul résultat de réveiller Severus.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais le chien. On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça pendant qu'ils dorment.

Sirius surpris sortit du bain et alla se coucher sur le bord en se cachant les yeux d'une patte.

-Oh, désolé le chien j'ai sursauté. Bon c'est le temps que je sorte pour aller dîner. Toi tu dois avoir très faim…

Severus sortit de son bain sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius qui venait d'enlever sa patte de devant ses yeux.

-Tu viendras dans la grande salle manger avec moi.

Snape prit une serviette, se sécha et l'accrocha autour de sa taille. Il prit l'autre serviette, alla s'asseoir devant le chien et lui mit la serviette sur la tête.

-Viens, on va te sécher un peu avant de partir.

Puis il entreprit de sécher Sirius. Quand il eux fini, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla mettre un uniforme de l'école, puis s'assit sur son lit habillé.

-Comment je vais t'appeler le chien…hummm… hummm… oh je sais Sniffle…

_Sniffle… sa fait chien… ouais Sniffle me convient… _

Sirius monta sur le lit et lécha Severus sur la joue pour lui montrer son accord.

-Je crois que Sniffle te convient. Dans se cas, Sniffle nous allons dîner.

Ils partirent et allèrent vers la grande salle sous les regards amusés des autres élèves. En arrivant devant la porte de la grande salle ils remarquèrent les 3 autres maraudeurs qui parlaient près des portes. Ils se tairent quand ils virent arriver le compagnon. James regarda Sniffle et sourit, pour ensuite regarder Severus.

-Hey Snivellus, encore avec ta boule de poil?

-Hey Potter, encore aussi stupide?

James voulut sortir sa baguette mais Sirius se mit entre lui et Severus puis lui grogna après, ce qui dissuada James et fit sourire Severus.

-Attend que Sirius revienne Snivellus tu vas ravaler ton sourire.

-Parce que tu n'es pas capable de te défendre sans ton copain, stupide Potter… Pathétique.

_ Non parce qu'il veut savoir tes pire secrets, imbécile. _

James sourit et entra dans la grande salle pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, Severus fit de même mais lui se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard avec Sniffle. Les deux joyeux lurons s'assirent sur le banc au bout de la table. Severus assit sur le banc, Sniffle couchait à coté pour que Snape lui donne à manger. Le dîner se passa paisiblement. Certaines personnes vinrent flatter Sniffle qui grogna de mécontentement, se qui les firent partir très vite. Après le repas ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de DCFM ensemble. Sniffle attendu que le cours passe couché devant la porte de classe.

**2 mois plus tard. **

Severus était assit sur son lit à flatter Sniffle. Il réfléchissait au fait que Sirius n'était pas revenu en cours depuis plus de 2 mois. Il était inquiet pour le brun. Sniffle était devenu le confident de Severus. Il lui disait tout. Il lui avait même avoué que c'était lui qui avait mit de la poudre à gratter dans les habits de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année précédente. Sirius de son coté ne se souvenait même plus de sa haine pour le serpentard. Il était habitué a son caractère et même, il fallait se l'avouer, il le trouver très beau quand il allait dans la douche ou le bain. James pour sa part se faisait impatient que son ami revienne vers lui. Il commençait à se faire jaloux de Snape qui passait son temps avec SON Padfoot.

Severus se leva de son lit et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dehors mais il devait mettre une veste. Sniffle le suivit et ils commencèrent à faire le tour du lac. Après 10 minutes de marche Snape décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Ils repartirent vers où ils étaient venus. En chemin pour le château, ils rencontrèrent un James pas très content. Cela faisait 2 semaine que James essayait de parler a Snape mais celui-ci ne voulait pas l'écoutait. Il racontait quelque chose à propos de Sniffle. James se mit dans leur chemin ce qui irrita sérieusement les 2 compagnons.

-Snivellus je doit te parler et ne te défile pas ce coup là. Je dois aussi parler à ton cher Sniffle ou plutôt…

_ Non mais quelle con celui-là. _

Sirius se mit à japper tellement fort au moment où James parlait, que Severus n'entendit pas ce qu'il avait dit.

-Sniffle arrête de japper comme sa…

Sirius arrêta de japper mais grogna contre James pour qu'il ne dise rien. James s'approcha, se mit à genoux devant le chien et approcha sa main.

-Tu ne me feras jamais mal. Tu n'oserais jamais me faire mal.

Sirius irrité mordit la main de James assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais pas assez pour le faire saigner. Severus commença à rire.

-Qu'est qui te prend Sirius?

Severus qui ne comprenait plus rien regarda le chien.

-Sirius???

-Et oui Snivellus, ton petit chien de poche n'est d'autre que mon très cher ami Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus. Pas vrai le chien?

Sirius qui ne savait plus quoi faire se coucha et cacha son visage de chien derrière une patte. Severus ne comprenait encore pas ce que lui disait James. Il décida de s'asseoir près du chien et de le faire le regardait dans les yeux.

-Sniffle… est ce que… Potter dit vrai??

Sirius pas capable de mentir une seconde de plus se recula et fit oui de la tête avant de se retransformer en son vrai lui. Il se retourna vers James et lui cria.

-NON MAIS T'ES CON OU TU FAIT SEMBLANT DE L'ÊTRE???

Severus, qui en avait vu assez partit vers le château en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

-Severus attend.

Quand Snape entendu Sirius l'appeler par son nom, il s'arrêta et se mit face à Sirius. Il pleurait.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Severus.

Il refit volte-face et continua son chemin. James regardait Sirius avec un point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt Sirius? Je m'inquiétais moi.

-Peut-être parce que j'était mieux près de Snape que de toi James… Peut-être que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait plus de cœur que toi… peut-être que… que… que je l'aime bon sang…

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de James, il partit en courant vers l'école. Il courut dans les corridors de l'école pendant quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était rendu devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait avec Severus qu'il avait oublié qu'il devait aller à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il se dit qu'il devait parler avec Severus. Il se transforma en chien et attendit que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Après 5 minutes d'attente, Blaise Zabini un élève des serpents ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le chien pour ensuite continuer son chemin. Sirius alla jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Severus et remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Il entra en silence. Black pu voir Snape couchait sur le lit de façon qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Sirius ferma la porte avec sa patte. Le bruit fit sursauter Severus qui se retourna pour regarder qui était là. Son visage changea dès qu'il vit que c'était Sirius en chien.

-Va-t'en d'ici tout suite sale… arrgggg…

Sirius se retransforma en humain et avança vers Severus avec un visage de chien battu.

-J'ai dit sort d'ici tout suite.

Sirius ne parlait pas mais continua a avancer jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit à quelques centimètres.

-Non je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté jusqu'au bout.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter?

-Tu vas m'écouter pareil même si je dois t'attacher sur un chaise ou ton lit. Assis toi, mais écoute moi. S'il te plaît.

-NON SORT D'ICI J'AI DIT… Je te déteste Black. Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je te déteste en ce moment alors pars avant que mes bras n'écoute mon cerveau et t'étrangle.

Severus pleurait à chaudes larmes mais sa voix ne tremblait point. Sirius,surpris, ne sut pas comment réagir.

-Combien de fois je vais devoir de le répéter Black? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans cette chambre et tu ne le seras jamais.

-Mais…

-Non, pas de mais part tout suite.

Sirius se retourna pour que Severus ne voie pas qu'il pleurait aussi. Il marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retransforma en chien. Avant de sortir, il regarda Severus qui avait un visage plein de colère et partit. Il sortit le pus vite possible de la salle commune de Serpentard et alla directement à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Arrivé devant la porte il redevint humain et dit le mot de passe qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il traversa la salle au complet en pleurant, devant le visage des élèves médusés de voir un maraudeur pleurer, et de qui plus est Sirius Black. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le dirigeait vers son dortoir et entra sans cogner se qui fit sursauter les 3 maraudeurs qui parlaient assis chacun sur leur lit.

-Sirius…

-Tait-toi James…

Il ne regarda même pas ses amis et entra dans la salle de bain. Il lança un sort pour empêcher les 3 autre d'ouvrir la porte et entra dans la douche habillé. Il alluma l'eau et resta la pendant près de 20 minutes à pleurer la perte de Severus.

_ Comment j'ai pu être si con? Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir que ça n'aller pas durer? Pourquoi j'ai été aussi con? _

Quand il sortit enfin, il entendit ses amis frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Il prit une serviette au couleur de Gryffondor, la mis sur sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à ses amis qui allaient sûrement le sermonner. Peter était encore assis sur son lit et regardait Sirius avec un air bête comme toujours. James était devant la porte avec Remus et avait l'air très fâcher. Le Loup pour sa part, était le premier devant lui et il lui faisait un sourire compatissant. James allait parler, mais Sirius le devança.

-Je sais James. J'ai était un idiot sur tout la ligne, tu ne comprend pas ce qui ma prit et encore moins comment j'ai pu dire que j'aimais Severus… euh… Snape…

Il baissa les yeux, et à la seule pensée de Severus, il recommença à pleurerde plus belle.

-Non, mais Sirius comment as-tu pu me faire sa? Tomber en amour avec notre pire ennemi! Non, mais… non, mais… non, mais je ne comprends pas là. Tu l'aimes vraiment Sirius? Dit moi la vérité tu aimes vraiment ce type?

Sirius incapable de parler fit signe que oui de la tête.

-Bon c'est correct Sirius arrête de pleurer, on va te ramener te némésise.

Sirius leva un visage interrogateur sur James.

-C'est pas que sa me fait plaisir, mais j'ai horreur de voir mes amis pleurer donc je vais t'aider, mais rentre toi dans la tête que je suis tout à fait contre le fait que tu l'aimes… non, mais… dégoûtant… d'accord un gars j'accepte à la limite, mais Snivellus…!

-Severus…

-Oui oui c'est sa… Bon allons te refaire une beauté et allons souper. Peut-être que Snivellus va être là.

Sirius se changea et ils partirent vers la grande salle. En arrivant la première chose que Sirius fit c'était de regarder si Snape était présent, mais il ne le vit pas. Il devait être dans sa chambre. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, où la plupart du monde souhaita le bon retour parmi eux à un Sirius dans la lune. Le souper se passa dans le silence pour les maraudeurs. Sirius regardait toujours la table des Serpentards. James se plaignait dans sa barbe inexistante. Remus mangeait en silence comme toujours et Peter regardait ses trois amis avec des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux. Ce fut au moment ou ils allaient partirent pour leur dortoir, que Snape se décida enfin à entrer dans la grande salle. James, Remus et Peter ne se rendirent même pas compte, tandis que Sirius arrêta complètement de bouger, même presque de respirer. Severus se risqua a regardait vers la table des Gryffondor, et c'est là qu'il vit que Sirius le regardait. Il lui fit un regard qui tue et continua vers sa table pour manger quelque chose avant d'aller se recoucher. Sirius ravala ses larmes et suivit ses amis, qui n'avaient même pas remarqué son arrêt. Ils allèrent tous se coucher, mais Sirius fut incapable de dormir. Le lendemain matin, Sirius alla à ses cours, mais Severus n'était pas là. Il se passa une semaine sans que Severus ne sorte de sa chambre, en dehors des repas. Le lundi suivant, il commençait la journée en potion et Sirius souhaiter de tout cœur que Severus soit là. Quand il entra dans la classe son cœur se serra car Snape était bel et bien assit à sa place, en grande discussion avec son voisin de table Blaise Zabini. Quand Severus aperçut Sirius, il se pencha encore plus sur Blaise pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rire. Sirius était du genre jaloux, mais ne le montra pas. Il fit sa potion à la perfection contrairement à Snape qui la rata complètement, déconcentré par James qui lui lançait des boules de papier pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. À la moitié du cours il en eut assez. Il se leva et alla à la table des 2 Gryffondors. Sirius l'ignora mais James lui fit un très grand sourire de gagnant.

-T'as fini de me tirer des trucs Potter? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop mauvais pour faire une potion que tu dois la faire manquer au autre.

-Je vais arrêter à une seule condition. Tu veux l'entendre?

-Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas seulement ça à faire.

-Tu dois aller à un rencard avec Sirius…

-QUOIIII???

Sirius s'était levé et avait crié en même temps que Severus. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux rouge comme des tomates. Le professeur les interrompit avant que James ne répète.

-Monsieur Black et Monsieur Snape, crier dans ma classe n'est pas permis, je fais perdre 20 point à chacune de vos maisons et aller donc rendre visite au directeur sans vous entre tuer.

Severus se retourna vers la porte.

-Oui Monsieur.

Il sortit, suivit de près par un Sirius furax après James.

_Comment il a osé? Je vais le tuer… je doit aller voir le directeur maintenant… le connard…_

-Black… tu m'écoute je te parle…

-Quoi Snape?

Severus s'était arrêté dans le couloir assez loin de toute classe pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

-À quoi tu joues Black? C'était quoi cette question débile que Potter à poser? Pourquoi il voudrait qu'on ait un rencard tout les deux?

Sirius baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds.

-J'attends Black

-Bien, c'est que… tu vois Severus…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa.

-D'accord… tu vois Snape ce que James voulais dire c'est… que… bien…

-Accouche qu'on baptise…

Severus était un peu sur les nerf et Sirius de son coté était gêner de dire qu'il l'aimait… 

-Bon, commençons par le commencement et je t'en prie ne m'interrompe pas…

-D'accord, mais dépêche.

Sirius s'assit par terre et prit la main de Severus pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à ses cotés. Snape ne résista pas et s'assit à ses cotés. Sirius chercha ses mots.

-Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que le truc du chien était un très grosse erreur de ma part.

-Oui parfaitement…

-Ne m'interrompt pas.

-Oui d'accord.

-Bon c'était une erreur et je le sais parfaitement. Au départ, James voulait que je te suive partout pour savoir tes moindres secrets et au début j'ai dis non. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas rester plus de 2 minutes avec toi. Mais quand tu m'as prit mon journal j'étais furax donc j'ai décidé d'accepter l'idée de James. Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que tu étais vraiment sexy… ne dit rien… plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de rester avec toi. J'étais, et je le suis encore, amoureux de toi. Bon maintenant tu peux me traiter d'imbécile, de sans génie et tout ce que tu voudras.

-Toi, Sirius Black, le plus grand coureur de jupon de l'école…

-Oh ça vas là là…

-… aimerais le pauvre petit maigrichon de Snivellus…

-Oui tu es très perspicace. Maintenant, allons rendre visite à notre très cher directeur.

Sirius se leva et commença à avancer pour partir, mais une main le retient par le bras et le fit faire volte-face. Devant lui il y avait un Severus souriant à pleine dent.

-Attends un peu, je doit réussir à digérer sa. Hahahahahahahaha!!

Severus était plié en deux de rire, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

-C'est bien la première fois je te vois rire comme ça…

-Et pas la dernière…

Il se calma un peu et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Snape se pencha vers Sirius ce qui figea celui-ci. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son compagnon et lui chuchota :

-Maintenant, allons voir le vieux fou…

Il se retourna en riant et partit joyeusement (c'est Severus sa??). Sirius le suivit en continuant leur discussion.

-Tu ne dis rien d'autre?

-Que veux-tu que je dise? Bravo Black tu as réussis à tomber en amour.

-Ben non imbécile! Dit ce que tu pense... tu m'aime aussi ou tu me déteste toujours autant? Tu me veux dans ton lit ou dans ma tombe?

-Aucun des deux…

-sC n'est pas une réponse sa!!

Severus redevenu sérieux s'arrêta brusquement et Sirius entra en collision avec son (beau) derrière.

-Bon Black… je veux bien essayer qu'on devient ''ami'', mais dit toi que je ne te ferais pas confiance avant un sacré bout de temps…

-Ami… ami… Ouin ça peut aller… pour l'instant…

Ils repartirent pour aller voir leur très cher directeur qui leur offrit une tasse de thé et les fit partir par la suite sans savoir la raison pourquoi ils étaient aller le voir. Nos 2 joyeux lurons partir pour leur salle commune respective. Severus alla directement dans sa chambre avec son masque de marbre, mais quand il s'allongea sur le lit on put voir un magnifique sourire se peindre sur son visage. Sirius de son coté entra dans la salle commune en criant à James.

-JAMES POTTER!!!! C'était quoi cette question à la con? Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque

-Oh, hey calme toi. Je suis sûr que tu super heureux car vous vous êtes parlé par la suite. Sinon ça n'aurait pas était aussi long avant que tu reviennes ici.

Sirius rougit et alla s'asseoir à coté de James.

**À l'heure du souper.**

Les maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor et soupaient avec bruit. Cela faisait longtemps que l'ont avait pas entendu James rire autant. Pendant le laps de temps où Sirius avait disparu, James ne riait plus, ne souriait plus, ne faisait même plus de blagues douteuses au pauvre Snivellus. Mais le plus incroyable dans tout cela c'était que Severus soupait avec eux ce soir-là. Il était assit entre Sirius et Peter. Sirius riait sans retenue et tomba de son banc à plusieurs reprises. Une fois Severus lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Regarde bien ça.

Sirius regarda ce que Snape regardait et vit une fille de Serdaigle qui était debout un peu plus loin. Severus leva sa baguette vers la jupe de la fille et murmura :

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Peu à peu la jupe de la jeune fille leva et on pu voir ses jolie sous-vêtement à fraise. Tout le monde près d'elle riait. Elle se retourna et regarda les maraudeurs. Quand elle remarqua la baguette de notre Severus qui riait aux éclats avec Sirius. Elle s'approcha de lui, furax, et lui main une gifle phénoménal. Après son geste, elle repartit s'asseoir à sa table. Severus resta bête quelques secondes avant de commencer à rire avec James et Peter, qui ne s'étaient pas gênés. Sirius pour sa part ne rit pas et s'inquiéta pour son nouvel ami.

-Ça va Sevy??

-Oui… un peu douloureux mais ça va.

James arrêta de rire et dit à Severus.

-Ouin Snivellus, je ne te connaissait pas comme sa.

-Ben en fait tu ne me connaissais tout simplement pas.

James regarda Sirius puis retourna son attention sur Snape.

-En tout cas on voit très bien que Sirius aimerais te connaître plus en détail.

Sirius qui regardait Severus rougit. Snape pour sa part le regarda et dit d'une voix moqueuse.

-Pourtant, on a déjà prit notre bain ensemble tu te souvient Sniffle??

Sirius rougit de plus belle.

- Oh ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter toi.

Il se leva et commença à partir.

-Je vais dans la salle commune.

**2 semaine plus tard** (j'ai pas d'idée pour le entre les 2 semaines)

Depuis 2 semaines, Severus essayait de mieux connaître Sirius mais celui-ci le fuyait depuis quelques jours. Snape n'était pas vraiment amusé par la situation, car il appréciait les maraudeurs et encore plus Sirius. D'accord, au début il lui avait dit qu'il voulait seulement devenir son ami, mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il voulait plus le faire réagir un peu pour voir si Sirius l'aimait vraiment. Maintenant que Severus aimait Sirius, le bêta l'évitait comme la peste. Severus essayait de parler à Sirius pour lui demander pourquoi, mais à toutes les fois, il trouvait le moyen de se sauver. Severus décida de le trouver et de le forcer à l'écouter. Le problème était de le trouver… Il chercha partout, mais sans résultat. Il alla voir à la dernière place où il n'était pas encore aller. La salle sur demande. Il arriva et vit que la porte était entrouverte. Il se risqua à regarder à l'intérieur. Il y avait un genre de salon avec un grand divan et un petit. Sirius y était, installé sur le petit divan face à un cheminée avec un feu. Severus entra en silence et avança jusqu'au grand divan pour s'y asseoir avant que Sirius ne parte. Le dit Sirius se leva et dit d'une voix bizarre :

-J'aillais justement partir. Bonne fin de journée Severus.

Severus se leva à une vitesse folle quand Sirius commença à partir.

- NON tu restes ici… pourquoi tu me fuis depuis quelques jours Sirius? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Si oui dit-le moi parce que ça m'enrage de te savoir furax contre moi…

Il se rapprocha de Sirius et le prit par les épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a pour que je puisse t'aider. Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait de mal je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Je n'aime pas ça quand tu es fâché contre moi.

Sirius se retourna pour lui montrer son dos.

-Ce que j'ai Snape, c'est que je suis tanné. Tanné de toi. Tanné de t'avoir comme ami… Moi je voulais plus, tu n'as pas voulu et j'en ai assez souffert. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais moi je vais aller rejoindre mes amis.

Sans même un regard pour Severus, Sirius partit en pleurant. Severus ne pu se retenir plus longtemps avant que Black ne franchise la porte il lui dit :

-je t'aime gros bêta… tu entends…

Sirius s'arrêta et risqua un regard. Severus regardait ses pieds. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius en criant.

-JE T'AIME TU M'ENTENDS … je t'aime…

Il s'effondra sur le sol de la salle de demande.

-Tu m'as pourtant dit, il y a quelques semaines que tu m'aimais aussi. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te croire? Peux tu juste me le dire avant de partir? Je ne comprends pas. Je… j'ai… ah bon dieu de merde…

Severus se leva et marcha vers la porte pour dépasser Sirius, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Laisse-moi passer, Black.

-Non, je dois te dire quelque chose avant… Ce que j'ai dit… J'ai assez souffert… Peux- tu… me faire oublier ma souffrance…?

Sirius prit Severus et l'enlaça par le cou.

-Je suis désoler Sevy. Tellement désolé…

-Pourquoi je te croirais encore Black?

Sirius leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Severus.

-Parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime…

Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon qui le regardait. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais Snape lui répondit. Leur premier baisser dura quelques instants et ils se laissèrent à contre cœur. Sirius sourit, mais Severus lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Hey mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Pour m'avoir fait pleurer et m'avoir fait peur. Maintenant que c'est réglé, viens par ici.

Severus attrapa la chemise de Sirius et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent la moitié des couloirs pour se rendre dans la chambre de Severus. Sirius sourit et dit d'un ton sarcastique.

-Hey mon petit Snivellus tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup mais je suis pas prêt à aller dans ton lit.

-Tais-toi gros bêta. C'est pas dans mon lit que je t'amène.

-Ah non… dommage…

Severus ignora cette dernière remarque et entra dans la chambre de bain.

-Non, nous allons prendre un bain ensemble pour la première fois… quand tu es en humain bien sur.

-Avoue que tu m'aimais beaucoup en boule de poil!

-Oui je l'avoue. Tu parlais beaucoup moins.

-Hey…

Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans le bain que Severus avait remplit d'eau chaude. Ils prirent leur bain en parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Quelque fois ils s'embrassèrent et comme toujours ça dégénéra, mais ce bout là nous allons le passer.

**Dans le lit de Severus pendant la nuit. **

Severus dormait à point fermer prenant comme oreiller le torse de Sirius. Celui-ci ne dormait pas. Il jouait dans les cheveux de Severus, et réfléchissait à leur relation à venir. Il s'endormit vers 2h30 du matin en murmurant.

-Je t'aime Severus Snape.


End file.
